


Just a Little Fun

by Francowitch



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rope Bondage, tied-up Abel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Abel is at a loss when he wakes up tied with his arms above his head and his lover watching him with narrowed eyes...





	Just a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbitsplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbitsplace/gifts).



> So here is my submission for the Starfighter Server exchange!! This year I had [ribbit ](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace) and I had a fun time writing this little Caibel fic, which I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this all over for me!!!

#  Just a Little Fun  


For the most part Abel had become use to Cain’s demands and strange requests. This time he had woken up to his arms trussed up above his head and a low chuckle from Cain as he pulled at his ties. 

“What the? Cain?” Abel looked over to the sound of low laughter to see his fighter spinning a small blade in his hand.

“Took you long enough to wake,” Cain smirked, “I thought I was going to have to start without you.”

“What is happening?” Abel asked.

Cain walked over straddling Abel’s waist, slowly he traced the blade of his dagger down the side of Abel’s face. “We are just about to have a little fun.”

“I don’t think I like this game,” Abel struggled against his restraints, “can you please untie me?”

Cain snorted, “I believe the first time you said no as well, but unlike your mouth, your body is far more honest.” 

Abel gasped as Cain ground his hand against his groin, “No.”

“You say no but you are like this.” Cain smirked. 

Abel whimpered as Cain dragged the bare blade along his fair skin, red welts blooming in its wake. 

Cain bent over licking along the red marks, “I saw how you were staring at Helios. I didn’t like it, you’re mine.”

“Ahh,” Abel writhed, “I - I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It wasn’t even the first time I caught you doing it.” Cain pressed his lips to Abel’s ears, his breath hot against his neck, “You’re mine, no other fighter is allowed near you. How dare you allow that dog to notice you.”

Cain pressed the tip of his knife into the pale flesh, crimson beaded at the tip, making Abel gasp, his back arching.

Tears trailed down Abel’s face, “I was getting something from Selene, Helios just happened to be there.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Yours,” Abel replied, “I’m yours, Cain-- ahh!”

Cain chuckled, grinding down against Abel’s groin, “Your tears are only encouraging me, as is this place.”

Abel whined. He could feel he was losing the battle, not that he ever really won against Cain. Cain rutted against Abel, his hips rocking, pressing his erection against the other. He bent down over the marks he had made, pressing his finger into cuts he had decorating Abel’s chest, smearing the blood before pressing the dirtied finger to his lips. Abel moaned as he watched Cain’s tongue wrap around his finger, lapping up the metallic liquid. Cain used the dagger to tear off Abel’s pants, his erection exposed to the cool air, making him hiss. Cain threw the knife away, the dagger clattering against the metal walls of the room. 

“You are so wet here,” Cain smirked, “say no all you want, but this doesn’t lie.”

Abel writhed as Cain pressed two fingers against his hole, pressing them inside, making Abel’s back arch. 

“You are so loose and wet already,” Cain thrusted into Abel, “like a woman, ready and wanton. Am I not enough that you have to shake your ass at every fighter you see?”

“I swear,” Abel cried out, “there is no one else. Only you, I swear.”

Abel’s cries faded into moans as Cain persisted, his fingers opening him with rough familiarity. 

“I will make your body only recognize me,” Cain spoke, his voice hard, “there will be no next time, your eyes will only see me.”

“Please,” Abel begged, his back arching as he felt the build of his orgasm.

“Please what?” Cain sneered.

“I need you,” Abel didn’t care that his face was tracked with tears, “I need you inside me. I’m so close.”

Cain pulled his fingers from inside Abel, backing away from him, “Who said you were allowed to cum? You are here to pleasure me, your fighter.”

Abel sobbed, his ass feeling empty and his cock was achingly hard and heavy as it leaked against his abdomen, being denied its release. Abel watched as Cain removed his own jumpsuit, the black outfit leaving nothing to the imagination as he slowly peeled it down, exposing his own erection. 

“You should see yourself right now,” Cain caressed his chest down to his cock, stroking the hard shaft a few times, spreading the precum along himself. “Is this what you want?”

“Please Cain,” Abel whined.

“You may not cum, Ethan,” Cain glared, “If I give you this, you are not allowed to cum until I give you permission. Your other option is where I finish you off with my hand, but then you don’t get any part of this.”

Abel whimpered, it was too much. He needed Cain inside him, he knew that a hand just would not be enough for him. Maybe if he was good Cain would give him a treat for being so good. 

“Fuck me,” Abel said with more confidence than he was truly feeling.

Cain smirked, “Feeling confident are we, Abel?”

In his hands was a length of red ribbon. Cain smirked as he wrapped the ribbon tight around the base of Abel’s cock, making the navigator gasp and cry out. 

“This should help you,” he said, taking his place between Cain’s legs.

Abel shivered as he felt Cain’s cock press against his entrance. He moaned as the familiar sting of being stretched. 

“Such a good boy,” Cain murmured, “I can feel you twitching as you suck me deep inside.”

Abel moaned, relaxing as Cain seated himself. Barely waiting for Abel to adjust to his size, Cain began to move, thrusting at a punishing pace. 

“You feel so good,” Cain moaned, “still wet from this morning.”

Cain set a punishing pace, chasing his own pleasure with no thought to Abel, the restraints pulled around his wrists. Cain pushed Abel’s legs further apart, his hips opening up even more. 

“More,” Abel moaned out.

Cain smirked thrusting harder into his navigator, “You are mine.”

“Yes, Abel panted, “always.”

“You won’t be looking at anyone ever after this.”

“No,” Abel cried, “only you. Always you.”

Cain stroked Abel’s covered cock, thick precum weeping from his slit, the tip of his head turning purple. 

“Good boy,” Cain smiled thrusting one last time before emptying into Abel, with one hand he pulled at the ribbon allowing it to untie and fall to the side. 

Abel screamed, hot spurts covering his abdomen in thick white streaks. Cain pulled out slowly, cum dripping from Abel’s reddened hole. He leaned forward, undoing the locks which clasped Abel’s hands above his head. Abel whimpered slightly as Cain massaged his arms and helped him get comfortable. 

Cain wrapped his arms around Abel, pushing back his hair from his face, “I was a bit hard on you there.”

“S’okay,” Abel moaned, “I never did talk to Helios though.”

Cain kissed Abel on the forehead, “It’s okay. I’ll take care of him later.”

Abel hummed in sleepy pleasure, “There really is only you for me. You are my only fighter.”

Cain sighed, “Yeah I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
